Journey Through the Auraic Region
by AlphaAura
Summary: After placing runner up in the Kalos League, Ash sets off towards home, Pallet Town. There, a strange man gives him a letter about a new region. However, the region specified is special in its own way: the usage of Aura. Find out how Ash traverses in this new region, making new friends and learning about his Aura along the way. (Cover image by onlyprettysure of DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1: The Letter of a New Region

**Okay, I know that I've been off the radar for a long while, but that's what life will do to you while you finish up high school. I lost a lot of motivation and everything was dull. But my university life is giving me the chance I need to restart writing my stories. I have a good amount of free time and my brain is thinking of new ideas. I made a mistake with my first two stories and that was rushing into them. I didn't think of an exact plot, nor did I think of an end to it. This time, I have done those, but there might be parts where I need to think on the fly. But hopefully, I can improve and go back to my other stories and finish them up. But for now, this is my main motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Pallet Town was peaceful ever since Ash, the Pride of Pallet, left for the Kalos region, but was completely festive when the Kalos League aired. When Ash challenged the Kalos League, many Pallet residents were glued to their sofas watching Ash compete. For every match, they were keeping their eyes on the match. For every time Ash won a match, they cheered so loud that even Professor Oak could hear them from his lab (he was watching too).

In a small, yet elegant house lived Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum. A young woman who was always concerned about her son's safety. But she knew that every child has to find his or her own way, and she acknowledged that fact when her son went out for his very first journey.

As she watched her son win match after match in the Kalos League, she was overjoyed that her son was doing what he does best. Often, Professor Oak would drop by and talk with her about the pokemon that Ash had in his roster. Both knew, however, that after the league, whether Ash won or not, he will return to Pallet, as he has done after every league.

Ash managed to get to the Top 4, just like he did in the Lily of the Valley Conference, and the Pallet folks went wild. And for the first time in his career, Ash made it all the way to the finals. Even on TV, he could be seen grinning from ear to ear and having a great sense of acheivement.

A close battle but Ash lost the final round, leaving him with the runner-up. He wasn't upset because he knew that this was his best placement yet! And this gave him determination to do even better in the next region. And so, after the festivals and celebrations after the league, Ash said goodbye to his traveling companions Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. Serena wasn't too happy of him leaving, but she knew that she could not prevent it. As a gift, she gave him her old hat as a reminder of her. But before Ash could board his plane, she ran up to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ash could be seen blushing but not for romantic reasons. Dense as always...

A day later, Ash made his way back to Pallet town where he was greeted and congradulated by all the residents for his spectacular battles and placement. Going home to his mom, they had a heartwarming reunion, a homecooked meal, and a pleasant night. The next morning, Ash went to Professor Oak's lab to meet his pokemon again, and what a reunion that was!

The days flew by. Ash spent his time training his pokemon, preparing them for the next new region. What he didn't know was that the next region was different than his previous six regions.

* * *

[Present Time]

Ash was training his pokemon to endure their type weakness. Also, he decided to do some training himself, running laps and doing physical workouts. Not only did he do that but he also borrowed some books from Professor Oak's lab about move sets and strategies about pokemon. He had a gut feeling that a change in his pace will do him good later on.

"Alright everyone! Break time!" Ash yelled out to his pokemon. They all roared in agreement.

Finding a nice shade below a large tree, Ash set up a picnic full of pokemon food and berries. He got himself a sandwich, made by his mother, and started to eat. His pokemon followed suit. While eating, Ash noticed something in the distance, a shadow of someone.

Eating what's left of his sandwich, he walked over to the shadow to see the person more clearly.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the shadow. The shadow proceeded to reveal himself, a middle aged man wearing a blue vest, black gloves, a pair of jeans, and a blue fedora-like hat. He had brown hair that covered one of his turquoise eyes and his smile was warm.

"Hello, fellow Aura user. I am a messenger from the Auraic region," the man replied. Ash was confused about what the man had just said.

"Aura user? What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Hmm..I see," said the man, rubbing his chin. "You are an Aura user, yet you do not know." He reaches into his vest and pulls out an envelope and handed it to Ash. "This is an invitation to the Auraic region. Please read thoroughly and send your decision to us via the instructions given."

Ash took the envelope. "Thanks, a new region sounds fun to travel to."

The man tipped his hat. "Very well then, I shall return to the Auraic region. It was a pleasure meeting you, Ash Ketchum." He turned around and went into the forest.

Ash knew he didn't introduce himself, so how did the man know his name?

"Wait! How do you know my name?" he called out, running in the direction the man walked away. However, the man was nowhere to be found as if he vanished into thin air. Seeing no other choice but to return to his pokemon, he went back.

His pokemon were resting around a tree as training was quite exhausting. Ash sat himself down next to his sleeping Pikachu. He took out the envelope and took out the letter. In very elegant handwriting:

_Dear Aura user Ash Ketchum,_

_You have been invited to the Auraic region. You were given this letter due to your ability to use Aura. In this region, we focus primarily on training Aura users to master their Aura skills, but this is not limited to just humans. Pokemon besides Riolu and Lucario can learn to train Aura; however, it is not permissable to use Pokemon in battles. That is our region's top law. If you are fond of Pokemon battling, I suggest that you reject this invite to this region. If you accept the law of this region and would like to be trained in the ways of Aura, please do the following steps in order:_

_1\. With your right hand, grab onto the top right corner of this letter._

_2\. In your mind, visualize your most peaceful moment in your life.(*)_

_3\. In that vision, say the following: It is in my honor that I be trained in the ways of Aura. Aura is my right to life. Life has only one chance. Chance to become someone else for the greater good. I will serve my Aura with my life._

_4\. If all has been done, wait until an escorter arrives._

_Before you can enter this region, you must abide to these rules:_

_1\. You can bring only one pokemon._

_2\. You cannot bring anyone else that cannot use Aura._

_3\. Your Aura must be pure._

_We wish you a safe journey. May the ways of Aura be known to your soul._

_Signed, Auraic Committee_

Again, Ash was confused at how the Auraic Committe knew his name. He haven't heard of the Auraic region and he didn't know much about Aura. He wasn't content with the restriction on pokemon battling and being allowed to bring only one pokemon with him. However, it was a new region, a new adventure, for him and this may be his only chance to go on another thrilling adventure.

After about half an hour, he made his decision. He followed the steps provided and sent his reply.

The Auraic region awaited him.

* * *

**(*) To explain, the letter was made in the Auraic region, therefore it has properties of Aura. On the top left corner of the letter is an Aura communicator. This allows the Auraic Committee to be notified of Ash's decision by Aura.**

**The next chapter will introduce new characters (My OCs), as well as Ash's departure from Pallet Town to the Auraic region. Stay tuned!**

**This may be a bit short, but short chapters can be easier for me to write/type. Also, I have no exact updating schedule so don't ask me about that. I think my goal for this story is 2~3k words per chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing the Auraic Region

**I'm back with a new chapter. Since this is the start of the story, things are going slowly. Hopefully this chapter keeps you in your seat, because the next chapters are going to introduce the background and uses of Aura, as well as a chance meeting between Ash and someone else.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

[Entura Town]

Entura Town was a very small rural town that housed no more than 50 people. In the middle of the town laid the town's supermarket and the area around it contained houses and farms. In one house was a father and son getting ready to get outside and have some father-son time together. The son, wearing a blue vest over a dark undershirt, baggy pants, a yellow cap, and leather gloves, is Kei Snowhill. Blond hair, green eyes, and a young, tall muscular build made him quite popular with the ladies, and though he can be arrogant at times, he is very passionate. To do that, he challenged anybody stronger than him in order to become stronger.

His father, whose name is unknown to us readers, is a well respected man in the town. Well trained in Aura, he is determined to teach his son the basics of Aura before he ventures off by himself. He doesn't enjoy the presence of pokemon, but he tolerates them enough to let them pass. He is skeptical about whether his son wants a pokemon companion but knows that his son has the right to choose whether he wants one or not.

Once Kei and his father made their way to a clearing not far from their home, they had a discussion.

"Son, are you happy with your life here?" Kei's father asked. Kei looked at his father in confusion. Usually, his questions were about Aura and what he wanted to know.

"Yes, father," answered Kei. "However, to be honest, I feel like I am missing something else in my life other than Aura."

His father smiled. "Yes, it is true that you are missing something. I can sense it in your Aura." He looked out to the distance. "Your destiny is not to be here until you become a young man but to be out in the world and to let them know who you are."

Kei listened to every word without interruptions. He could tell by Aura that this was a one-time event, and every bit of information will help him.

"I sense passion in your Aura. You want to become the best, aim high, and help others reach the same goal. I believe you can do all of that, but you can't if you stay here." Kei's father sighed. "I believe that you have the right to move on your own, without my help. You have learned the basics of Aura from me, but I cannot teach you more. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Kei couldn't keep his heart from pounding. He tried holding back tears. His father turned to him, his eyes soft and determined.

"This is our last time together, son. In order for you to reach your goal, you need not be here any longer. Take your time to collect your memories of here and pack up any necessary belongings. When you begin your journey, remember, I will be with you all the way." He gave Kei a warm embrace. "I couldn't have asked for a better son. Thank you, Kei, for giving me happiness."

Kei, unable to control his tears, cried and embraced his father. He didn't want to leave his father, but he knew that he had a dream. His dream of becoming known to the world was beginning. And this was the first step.

After the embrace, Kei turned to his father. "Thank you, father, for letting me go out on my journey to achieve my dream. All that teaching, all the time we had together, I will never forget them. I will hold onto them with my heart. Thank you for being my father."

Another embrace ensured.

* * *

[Pallet Town]

Ash was home, explaining to his mother, Delia, about the message he recieved and his decision to go. Although Delia was saddened to hear that her son was preparing for another journey, she knew that it was best for Ash as he loved to travel so much. Respecting his decision, she allowed him to go, but on one condition:

"Don't forget to change your underwear daily!" she stated as she saw Ash off.

"Mom!" Ash shouted, blushing in embarrassment. With his bag full of necessary items, clothes, pokemon food, and some food for himself, he went off to Professor Oak's lab to say goodbye to his other pokemon and Professor Oak himself.

The one pokemon he was bringing with him was his starter, Pikachu. He felt sorry that he couldn't take anymore of his beloved pokemon, but he knew that they would understand.

After a sad farewell to both his pokemon and Professor Oak, he continued his way to the end of Route 1. This was where an escorter would be waiting for him. Looking back once more at Pallet Town, he smiled. He would come home a champion this time. He was going to give the Auraic region his all. Pikachu nuzzled his cheek and Ash responded by scratching his ears.

"Chaa~" Pikachu cooed.

"You ready, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, sparking his cheeks.

"Then let's go! To the Auraic region!"

Ash found the escorter waiting under a large tree. The man had a blue vest over a white shirt. In his right hand was a staff with a large crystal on top, similar to the one Sir Aaron had when he journeyed in the Tree of Beginning.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" the man asked Ash. Ash nodded. "I am your escorter to the Auraic region. I see that you have your Pikachu with you and no others. Are you ready?"

Ash held up his hand. "How are we going to get to the Auraic region? I mean, I don't see any planes..."

The man smiled. "Our ways of travel do not include planes or boats. Instead, we use what's around and inside us all. Please, grab onto the staff and close your eyes."

Ash was still confused but did what he was told. Upon touching the staff, he felt a jolt inside him. He closed his eyes. In a second, something flashed blue. Instinctively, he opened his eyes and found himself in an entirely new area, just nearby a city.

"Welcome to Arlota City, Ash. This is the city for new Aura users to learn about their Aura in more detail. I recommend you to go to the Aura training center for more information. I bid you farewell."

With another flash of blue, the man was gone. Ash was still confused but shook it off. He was in a new region.

"We're here, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"The Aura training center...Ah! There it is!" he said, pointing to a large building with large letters spelling 'Aura Training Center'. "Let's go!"

He ran towards the building, taking in every new sight of the new region.

His adventures in the Auraic region has just begun.

* * *

**I may take OCs but later in the story. For now, I'll keep it to a minimum. Any other details will come later in the story. Have any questions, suggestions, etc? Reviewing lets me see them in clear view. Thanks for reading!**

**(This chapter is only around 1.3k words so I'm sorry about the shortness. But in later chapters, this word count should rise. Introducing new characters in long chapters gets boring sometimes, so I'm being quick about it.)**


	3. Chapter 3: All About Aura

**Another chapter up. About as long as the first chapter. Hopefully I can raise the word count over time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

[Arlota City]

Ash was at the entrance of the large building labeled 'Aura Training Center'. According to the escort, this was the place for new people, those who are able to use Aura but don't know how. Ash nodded to Pikachu who nodded back. He took a step inside the doors to the center and was greeted by...emptiness.

Ash frowned. "Why is this place so empty?" He scratched the back of his head. "I thought there would be at least one person training here."

"That's because there hasn't been many Aura users being scouted from other regions and the number of beginner Aura users raised in this region has quickly declined," said a voice. Ash looked around but couldn't find the body the voice belonged to.

"Where are you?" asked Ash. "And who are you?"

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"That is for you to figure out, Ash Ketchum."

"What's with everyone I don't know knowing my name?" Ash sweatdropped. "How can I figure out where you are when I don't know what exactly is going on?"

"Use your senses. The one that defines your life as a whole. Keep calm and relax. Shut out distracting thoughts. Then try to see in a different way."

"...What? I don't understand," replied Ash, now completely confused. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulders and sat down next to him.

"Just relax," the voice said soothingly.

"I guess I could try that."

Ash sat down next to Pikachu and relaxed. He tried to keep a calm mind and used his senses to define the environment around him. After a minute of completely relaxing, he could actually hear Pikachu's soft breathing, something that he isn't able to hear unless face to face. The gentle breeze from the air vents felt refreshing on his skin. The smells of the outside were pure and clean. Right then and there, he sensed something. A person, somewhere in the room.

Ash opened his eyes and looked to his immediate left. He sensed the presence there, but he didn't see anybody. Just the wall greeted his vision.

"Huh? I thought someone was there..." muttered Ash.

"Try to see in a different way," said the voice.

"A different way?" Ash closed his eyes again. Once again, he felt the presence of a body. But the problem was that he couldn't see the man giving him instructions. _Try to see in a different way..._

The answer came to Ash like a train. Of course! He had to mix his senses with sight, in this case, he had to mix the feeling of a presence with his sight. But to do that was the stopping point. Ash had no clue how to do that.

"Focus on those two senses alone. Block out any other senses."

"Okay, time out. How can you read my mind?" Ash asked the invisible man.

"Aura," the voice replied. Both Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped. What a direct answer...

Wait..._Aura._ Ash thought back to the time when he traveled to the Tree of Beginning. He focused on his own life force to heal Mew with his Aura. He then thought to when he was in Sinnoh helping the Riolu that knew how to use Aura Sphere. He had concentrated on his own life force to call out to the Riolu by Aura.

Aura was the essence of life. Ash called out with Aura by focusing on his life force, the force keeping him alive.

And then his vision was different. He could see regularly, but now he could see a blue outline in the shape of a sitting person at the place where he sensed the man.

"Very good, Ash," the voice praised. "You figured out how your Aura cooperates with your other senses and used that to find my presense within your normal sight."

In a flash of blue, a rather tall man with slightly wrinkled skin appeared. He was wearing a blue vest and grey pants. He also had a staff with him.

"Since you are now aware, I shall introduce myself. I am Ryu and I am the instructor for this training facility."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person," said Ash. Ryu chuckled.

"It was necessary for me to hide my physical form using Aura for you to find out how to sense Aura and use it with your basic senses. I say, you have done exceptionally well!"

"Thanks! I look forward to training with you!" exclaimed Ash, pumping his fist in the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu also exclaimed.

"Great! Now, the next step to using Aura is to stabilize-"

"Hey! Is the instructor for this facility available?" cried a loud voice.

Ryu, Ash, and Pikachu all looked in the direction of the voice. Ash noticed the boy who called out had a blue vest over a dark undershirt, baggy pants, a yellow cap, and leather gloves. He seemed confident with his own power, something Ash had in common.

"Hello there, newcomer. Welcome to the Aura training facility in Arlota City," Ryu greeted. "Are you here to learn the ways of Aura?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, I am. I am ready to show the world who I am!" he yelled, fist pumping in the air. He then noticed Ash and Pikachu next to Ryu. "Oh and who might you be?" the boy asked with his eyebrows raised.

Ash walked over and extended his hand. "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu. We came here to learn the ways of Aura but I'm originally from Kanto."

"Nice to meet ya. The name's Kei, and I'm also here to learn the ways of Aura." Kei shook Ash's hand. "I came from Entura Town, a few miles east of here. And Kanto, you say? That's a region I haven't heard of. Then again, I lived in Entura Town all my life so that explains it."

"Well, I'm glad that you two are getting along well," Ryu commented. "But time is of the essence here. To learn the ways of Aura, you must give it time. No one can rush learning Aura."

"Alright, we are prepared for the lessons that you will teach us," said Kei with determination in his voice.

"Yeah! I'm ready for anything!" Ash exclaimed, his eyes full of determination.

"Pika!" Pikachu also exclaimed but went to the sidelines because he knew he couldn't use Aura like humans could. However, he was ready to cheer Ash and the newcomer, Kei, on.

"Then it's settled," said Ryu. "Our first lesson of Aura is Stability. I hope you're ready because this is going to be the start of everything from here on out."

* * *

[Outskirts of Arlota City]

A group of five people gathered near a large tree. All wore a black vest over a blue undershirt and their pants were also black in color. They were smirking.

"Arlota City, eh? Nice place to raid," one said.

"Sure is," another one replied. "This is gonna be good."

"Silence. People will notice us," a third one said. "Romar and Ronan, you two scout the area. Make sure that there are no Aura users that are part of the Aura Shield."

"Sure. We'll be back, Adin," Romar said.

Adin looked at the other two with him. He pointed to the Aura training facility.

"Dustin and Vale, you two infiltrate the training facility and survey the area. We don't want any Aura users in training to interfere."

"Yes, sir," Dustin replied. He turned to Vale and nodded. "Let's go." Vale only nodded his head in silence.

With his team gone around, Adin switched his senses from human to Aura. He looked around...and nearly doubled over from what he saw inside the training facility.

He saw three Aura signatures. One was about as strong as his own Aura, most likely a trainer of Aura, the instructor. The second Aura signature had a weak signal, and Adin knew it belonged to a beginner of Aura.

However, the third Aura signature was stronger than his by leaps and bounds. Adin never saw anyone with an Aura signature as powerful as the one he is seeing now. But why would be the owner of the Aura signature be in the Aura training facility? Adin wondered about this and started to form a plan to either take in or kill the one with the immensely strong Aura signature.

He switched back to his human senses and slowly made his way towards the training center. When he got close enough, he looked into one of the windows and saw two teenagers, one with raven hair and the other with blond hair, meditating along with one instructor. When he switched to his Aura senses, he saw the one with the robust Aura signature, the boy with the raven hair.

"He is an interesting one. To have an Aura signature that strong..." Adin trailed off. Then he smiled. "He could be of great use for our organization. But first, let me round up my men. Then we'll take him by surprise."

Walking off, he sent a wave of Aura specified for his men. His plan was underway.


	4. Chapter 4: First Battle of Aura

**Back with another chapter. Hope it wasn't too long of an update. Also, a little longer than the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

[Aura Training Facility – Arlota City]

An upset Kei was trying to create Aura Spheres from his hands but with no luck. Again and again he tried, only to fail midway.

"Why can't I create these darn spheres?!" he exclaimed in anger. "I learned how to create Aura Spheres from my father, but why can't I create them now?"

Ash knew that feeling. Especially when he challenged the leagues. He trained so hard, battled his way past all the gyms and trainers, only to fail to reach the finals. It was only in Kalos that he was able to get to the finals.

The instructor, Ryu, only shook his head. "Aura cannot be called upon by using too many senses at once. Try stabilizing your Aura first," he said.

"But I've done that!" Kei responded.

"Are you positive? What is the emotion in your head right now?"

Kei paused. "Anger. Frustration. I can't get the Aura Sphere to work."

"Correct. Those emotions are destabilizing your Aura, rendering your Aura Sphere to fail everytime you try to create one."

Ash listened to the conversation. He had to admit, Ryu was one wise Aura user. He absorbed all the information, a change from charging head on to anything in the past. Ash knew that, even though Aura was something he didn't pursue, it was something that required patience. Something he needed to work on.

"Fine, I'll try to relax a bit." Kei turned to Ash. "Hey, Ash. Let's see if you can create an Aura Sphere."

During meditation, Ryu sent information about the creation of the Aura Sphere via Aura to both Ash and Kei. Kei immediately wanted to try and create one while Ash decided to watch.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure how it'll go," Ash replied. He took a deep breath and extended his right arm out. Calling out to his Aura, he imagined his Aura, his life force, outside of his body as a manifestation of a sphere.

Just inches from his palm, a small blue light started to form. But as quickly as it formed, it disappeared. Ash frowned.

"Darn, it didn't work," he mumbled.

"You must be over thinking about the past," Ryu commented. Ash's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" asked Ash, astonished.

"Your Aura gives other people information about what you are thinking of. Right when you were creating that Aura Sphere, your Aura dimmed slightly. This is a sign of memories of past events." Ryu walked away a few steps. "You must not let the past cloud your Aura. You should not dwell too much on the past. Aura is always within you now, not within you in the past. Remember that."

Ash nodded. Then he had a question for Ryu and was about to ask-

"I got it!" Kei yelled, holding a small Aura Sphere. "That was a lot harder than expected. Never mind that! Let's see how far I can throw this!"

As he threw his Aura Sphere, the moment it left his palms, it dissapated. Kei had a disappointed face.

"I wanted to see that one fly..." he muttered. "Maybe it's because I wasn't focused enough."

Ash sweatdropped. Kei was a good person, but he was a bit agressive. Sighing, he focused on his Aura. Pushing out his thoughts of the past, he took a deep breath, and concentrated. He held out his arms...

A tiny sphere of Aura formed...

It grew...and grew...

But in the end, it promptly disappeared. Just what was he doing wrong this time?

Ryu came over and inspected Ash's Aura. He found the source of the disturbance within his Aura.

"Ash, even though you have expelled the thoughts of the past, your Aura is still being disturbed," Ryu said. "It is being disturbed by a psychic connection."

"A psychic connection? What's that?" asked Ash, scratching his head.

"Someone or a pokemon might have given you a connection within your Aura as a inhibitor. You see, this is mainly for safety purposes. You should know the dangers of depleting your Aura."

Ash remembered his journey at the Tree of Beginning. He remembered seeing the great Sir Aaron use up all his Aura to bring peace to his kingdom and his Lucario using up all his to save the Tree of Beginning from dying.

"When you use up all your Aura, you cease to exist," Ash replied.

"Correct. Sometimes, Aura can be triggered during moments of strong emotions. Those without Aura training could have used up all their Aura without their knowing it, leading them to their demise."

Ash gulped. He was now glad that psychic connection acted as an inhibitor. He remembered the times when Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, crossed paths with him, and other times when other villains would danger those around him. He could have easily released his Aura and ceased to exist then.

"Since I'm training my Aura now, how do I get rid of this connection?" asked Ash.

Ryu rubbed his chin. "I believe the one who gave you this connection has the power to remove it. Psychic and Aura are different in structure and abilities, and that prevents one from altering the other."

"You're saying that, until this psychic connection is broken, I cannot use my Aura abilities?" asked Ash with a frown.

"I believe so."

Ash slumped. He looked over to Kei, who was trying to throw his Aura Spheres like baseballs but failing every time. At least he could make Aura Spheres and use his Aura.

"Hey!" shouted Kei. Both Ash and Ryu looked over at him. "I think I got it! Here we go!" He charged up an Aura Sphere and posed to throw it.

However, before he could throw it...

_**Crash!**_

The wall behind Kei exploded, sending him blown forwards, landing on his face. Ash and Ryu shielded their faces from the debris, and Ash ran to Kei and helped him up.

"Thanks," Kei thanked. He turned to the smoke covering the explosion. "Who did that?"

His question was answered by a thrown Aura Sphere. He quickly jumped to the side, dodging it.

"Whoa! Hey! Who says you can attack us?"

Ryu ran forward and stood in front of Kei and Ash. "Who are you people and what are your intentions?" he yelled.

"We were originally here to steal something of good value," one man's voice replied.

"But we found something much more valuable and interesting," said another.

"That something is actually someone," a third said.

"That boy with the raven hair shall come with us," said a fourth, but this voice had more authority.

When the smoke cleared, there were four men, dressed in black vests over blue undershirts and black pants. Their faces were that of hardened criminals and smirks were plastered over their faces.

"Me? I don't know who you are but I'm not letting you guys take me away!" Ash shouted.

"That's right!" Kei chimed in. "Just who do you think you guys are?"

Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with another man, only his face had a darker expression.

"We are from the Auraic Nova. However, you are of no use to us," the man whispered. With that said, the man sent an Aura punch to Kei's chest. Kei fell down, gasping for air.

"Kei!" Ryu and Ash exclaimed. Ryu rushed to Kei's aid, but Ash was stopped by the four at the wall.

"You're coming with us," the man with authority, the leader, said to Ash. He grabbed Ash's arm with a iron grip.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ash cried. Now he wished that psychic connection wasn't there. He couldn't use his Aura to fight these people.

"Ronan! Romar! Restrain this boy!" the leader ordered.

"Yes, Adin!" they said simultaneously.

"Dustin! Keep the other boy down."

"Already on it," Dustin said, running towards Kei.

"Vale! You and I shall take care of the instructor."

Vale nodded and looked at Ryu with a silent death glare.

"Don't you dare harm Ash and Kei!" Ryu shouted. "It'll be over my dead body!"

"Are you sure you want to make that oath?" Adin asked mockingly. "Because that oath can come true right this moment!"

Both Adin and Vale ran towards Ryu with Aura fists. Ryu extended both his arms and formed an Aura shield, stopping both of the men from getting closer.

"A shield? Weak. Vale, can you do the honors?"

Vale nodded. His right palm radiated a dark light. He then punched the shield, causing it to shatter and disappear. Ryu stepped back.

"H-how?"

"You see, Vale here is special," Adin said. "He has the ability to destroy and destabilize Aura." He charged another fist of Aura. "And your end is here."

He and Vale ran towards Ryu.

Kei looked in horror. He couldn't do anything with Dustin keeping him back. He wasn't strong enough to help!

Ash looked on with horror and anger. How dare this group of Aura users attack him, his friend, and his instructor! With each passing second, he started to glow. Ronan and Romar noticed he was glowing, but they didn't know what was happening.

"You're not going to harm anyone," Ash said with pure anger in his voice. "You'll have to go through me first."

An explosion of Aura surrounded Ash, throwing Ronan and Romar away from the blast. Adin and Vale stopped in their tracks and looked towards Ash, who was glowing a large bright Aura, almost like a fire.

In a split second, Ash ran towards Adin and Value at superhuman speeds. Both men could only blink an eye before Ash sent a fist full of blazing Aura at their chests, instantly blacking them out.

He then turned to Dustin. "You're next." With a flash, Ash disappeared and reappeared in front of Dustin, and sent a Aura kick to his legs, crippling him.

Kei and Ryu stared at Ash in horror. They both have never seen or heard of this much strength in Aura. Kei was becoming afraid of the sheer strength while Ryu was concerned for Ash.

Ash was still blazing with Aura. However, he didn't know that, with his blind rage, he was losing his Aura. If he kept it up, he would use up all his Aura.

Ryu realized this instantly. He ran up to Ash and put both of his hands on his shoulders. He sent a wave of calming Aura to Ash, hoping it would stop him from using up all his Aura.

"Stop, Ash! You need to calm down! You will lose your life if you continue with your blind rage!"

Ash, hearing his warning, tried to calm his Aura down. Ryu's calming Aura helped calm his Aura down faster. After a few moments, the blazing Aura around Ash faded away.

Ash's legs failed to support his body and he passed out. Ryu caught him and carefully laid him down. He turned to Kei.

"Kei, tie up the five men. After you have done that, go into the equipment room and bring me two pairs of Aura gloves. We need to regenerate and stabilize Ash's Aura before it's too late."

Kei nodded, quickly doing what he was asked to do.

"Hang in there, Ash."

In all honesty, he wasn't sure if Ash would survive. He may have lost too much Aura.


End file.
